


lips as sweet as chocolate

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: The problem isn’t that he wants to kiss them, rather that he’s a little too human to even entertain the notion of having a crush on a pair of centuries-old vampires.
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui, Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa), Subaru (Tsubasa)/ Shirou Kamui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	lips as sweet as chocolate

It’s safe to say Kamui-chan has a problem.

_Two_ problems if he wants to be specific.

Two absurdly attractive problems who have spent the better part of the past six months living under his roof and making his life about a dozen times more complicated than it needs to be while he wrestles with his feelings.

Or, rather, eats his feelings.

The oven is set to pre-heat. Flour, butter, sugar, vanilla, and the like are scattered across the kitchen counter, a baking sheet at the ready as he pours chocolate chips into the cookie dough. If he’s mixing a little more vigorously than necessary, it’s only because he’s trying to distract himself from how badly he wants to kiss the twins.

The problem isn’t that he wants to kiss them, rather that he’s a little too _human_ to even entertain the notion of having a crush on a pair of centuries-old _vampires._

Kamui-chan sighs. Once, just once, can’t his heart set itself on someone within his league? Just to mix things up a bit? 

He scoops the dough onto the sheet and slides it into the oven, timer set for ten minutes. “I’m such an idiot,” he murmurs as he leans against the counter.

“Generally speaking, yes. But what brought about this sudden realization?” An amused voice cuts through the silence and his heart leaps into his throat. He whips around to find the twins standing in the doorway, Kamui smirking, Subaru exasperated by his brother’s antics.

“I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me.” It’s his own fault, really. Even with their near silent footsteps, his powers can typically sense their presence, but he’s grown so accustomed to their company that their auras are as familiar as his own.

“I would hardly call it sneaking when your attention is elsewhere,” Kamui replies, striding towards him. With the younger vampire dressed immaculately in black from head to toe, Kamui-chan feels especially underwhelming in an apron and flour-dusted cheeks. He can’t quite keep his gaze from lingering on Kamui: Between the unruly midnight waves that frame the vampire’s proud features, and a deceptively lean form that conceals enough strength to level half the city, he appears almost prince-like in his regal bearing.

A helpless little whine catches in his throat at the unfairness of it all. Why does he have to be so _attractive_?

“Kamui, be nice.” Subaru chides, then turns a soft smile to Kamui-chan. “Is something bothering you?”

The sweetness of that smile is the very embodiment of spring. Like his twin, Subaru carries himself with the same confidence and hidden strength of their pureblood lineage, but with a certain gentleness in those depths of his forest-green eyes. A rush of heat colors Kamui-chan’s cheeks pink. God, he’s such a _disaster_ . Two pretty vampires is all it takes for him to become a _mess_.

He ducks his head, hoping his bangs will conceal the worst of his blush. “Nothing.” And suddenly the floor tiles are incredibly interesting. So very interesting that he misses the mischievous look the twins exchange.

A single finger slides beneath his chin, tipping it upwards to meet a pair of sky-blue eyes. “Then why are you not looking at us?” 

A pair of arms slide around his waist. Kamui-chan inhales a sharp gasp as Subaru’s warmth presses against his side. “And why are you blushing?”

“I-I’m not-! It’s nothing—really!” Any and all coherent thought is lost when Kamui’s thumb traces his lower lip and Subaru nuzzles carefully into his neck. Kamui-chan’s pulse stutters and he’s fairly sure the vampires can hear the rapid beating of his heart. It’s not _unlike_ them to treat him with such open affection but even for them, this is a bit... more? Almost as if...

“Oh?” Wicked amusement lights Kamui’s eyes. His thumb glides again along Kamui-chan’s lip, coaxing a slight part and a soft whimper that only serves to make Kamui’s smirk all the more _dangerous_ . “It does not look like _nothing._ ”

_Oh no_.

“Tell us what it is you _want_ ,” Subaru says, unwinding himself from around Kamui-chan to stand beside his brother. “Perhaps we can give it to you.”

Between the knowing looks they share and their teasing demeanors, there’s only one conclusion Kamui-chan can reach.

_They know._

He doesn’t know what gave it away. Not when he’s always careful to keep his thoughts closely guarded around them, given their ability to read minds. But neither twin has ever invaded his privacy in any sort of way. Is his face just that much of an open book that? Able to be read at whim?

To make matters more confusing, they appear _alright_ with it. _Welcoming_ , even, if their playful behavior is anything to judge by.

“Well?” Kamui purrs, touch gliding up to brush his still-burning cheeks before dropping altogether to turn an expectant look down at him.

If they know, there’s no sense in dragging this out much longer.

“I-I want-” He swallows a nervous lump in his throat, glancing from one twin to the other. Both undeniably beautiful. Both impossibly perfect. It seems almost silly for him to harbor any feelings for them, and yet.

“You want…?” Subaru repeats, his smile encouraging.

He takes a deep breath to calm his racing nerves; if he doesn’t take the plunge now, he never will.

“I want to… to kiss you,” he whispers, wholly mortified. Now that it’s been spoken into existence, there’s no taking his secret back. Heat floods his face into what he’s sure must make for a stunning blush, and god, wouldn’t now be a convenient time for a second apocalypse to strike? “That’s all.”

The urge to duck behind his bangs once more seizes him but before he can act on it, Kamui catches his chin in a gentle grip, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “That can easily be arranged.” The mirth hasn’t faded from his voice; if anything, he sounds like he’s enjoying himself far too much. “Close your eyes.”

It’s the command in his tone that halts any flustered protest from springing forth (and the sinking realization that he _may_ have a thing for being ordered about). He’s quick to obey, violet eyes fluttering shut as he attempts in vain to will his pounding heart back to something resembling normality.

A hand drops to his waist and Kamui pulls him forward until their lips brush. He’s soft against him, warm and surprisingly gentle. Instinct takes hold and Kamui-chan’s arms slide around his neck as they move in slow but steady heat that swells in his chest and chases away any and all thoughts of embarrassment. Kamui’s hand drifts up to his hair, winding fingers in his already messy hair and cupping the back of his head, making a small sound of approval in the back of his throat at Kamui-chan’s whimper.

It’s over far too soon for his liking. Kamui breaks away first, nipping his lower lip as does, and Kamui-chan is pleased to see the vampire’s breathing falling just as shallow as his own. He doesn’t have the luxury of recovering, though. A moment later, Subaru’s hands cup both his cheeks, a sweet smile gracing the curve of his lips before he takes his turn. Kamui-chan sighs contentedly against him, a quiet, breathy sound, savoring the sensation of Subaru leading him through their kiss just as his twin did. 

When it, too, comes to its end, Kamui-chan is smiling, and pink dusts Subaru’s cheeks. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as we did, Kamui-chan,” he laughs, whisper-soft.

“I did.” The warm, gooey scent of melting chocolate slowly fills the kitchen, and as Kamui tugs him against his chest and Subaru wraps his arms around him from behind, he thinks maybe he can save the cookies for _later._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> X!Kamui = Kamui-chan  
> TRC!Kamui = Kamui
> 
> Will I ever write anything other than X!Kamui kissing the vampire twins? We just don't know.  
> For the record, it's slightly older X!Kamui because that means he survived canon and I refuse to acknowledge the possibility that he doesn't.


End file.
